The Wolf King
by Big Daddy Creed
Summary: A "Monster" type Npc I created for a Game called "Little Fears" by Jason Blaire, the game itself is based around the idea of Child horror, in that, you play kids from the ages of 6 through 12 facing everything from the bogeyman to Zombies, to worse.


The Wolf King

Appearance:  
>Moderately handsome, with Gentle blue eyes the color of a Cool mountain river. He stands around 6'2 . He is well muscled with soft black hair with a slightly graying streak of silver that runs the length of his hair on the right side.<br>However, two nights a month a change occurs. On the night of the full Moon his form rips and changes, bones breaking and reforming while his flesh rips and heals to accommodate the change. He stands of a wolf-en form, walking like a man.  
>Thick soft silver fur covers his body while his eyes glow a gentle blue with a fierce light shining within their depths, as though some guardian from ancient times had awakened.<br>On the night of the New moon, another change occurs. But the fur is as black as the spaces between realities, with eyes that burn with a crimson fire, hungry; hunting, ready for the kill.

Methods:  
>He hunts on the night of the new moon, but his methods of hunting are far removed from what one might think as his appetites call for two distinct kinds of a meal, innocence and flesh...<p>

Flesh is the easy one. He tracks down children and eats them. Catching children that are outside after dark when they should not be; doing things they should not be doing. Basically, the children that Closet-land has tainted too much at least in the Wolf Kings eyes. He hunts them taking them from the playground when they stay too late or lost in the woods. Even breaking into their homes and stealing them away if he must.

Innocence is a bit trickier as the Wolf King is male. He typically selects a "Queen", and initiates simple conversations. At first becoming friends with the girl; simply allowing his natural charm an general appearance to lead the girl to have a "crush" on him, thus feeding his need for innocence. By the girl offering her affections, (basically, steals one point of (temporary Innocence a Day, though never enough to harm the girl) interestingly enough the "feeding" is symbiotic. If the girl who is being fed from has any damaging fear it is slowly healed and the King can heal damage to her soul. At a rate of three points during the lunar cycle of the full moon it is worth noting, that the Wolf King usually, will end up caring deeply for his chosen girl, perhaps loving her even, to a point that could be considered inappropriate, and there are Rumors...

Tells:  
>All Wolf kings have certain things in common in there general appearance. Although facial features differ, two things are always the same in there human disguises. Firstly, their eyes are always a beautiful lupine Blue. Secondly, they always have a very faint smell of the forest about them just a very pleasant odor of nature. Finally, they all share a common trait in the names they choose. Some part of their name will have a connection with wolves.<p>

Abilities:  
>Stronger than any normal man, his power only increases under the moon, specifically the nights he changes, Normal weapons will not hurt them, Also, they have the ability to communicate, with wolves commanding them to a degree usually using them as scouts. However they can cause them to attack or defend as needed.<p>

Weakness:  
>The belief of Children can cause them harm. If a child believes strongly say that Silver can hurt them, it will. The creatures of Closet-land can harm them, as can any canine creature although usually not a threat. Their Queen however holds the most power against them as they are able to actually kill them. Any damage done by their Queen inflicts them with a wasting sickness that if not cared for by the same Queen, will kill them within three days.<p>

Example:

Mr. James Conri Middle School History teacher Queen Jessica "Jessie" Grey The Story

The Night was Dark; the Sliver of a moon was not offering much light in the densely wooded forest as four children made their way away from the old abandoned school. The horror they had found within having shaken them deeply. Jessie leaned against a tree, fatigue taking her small frame. She was slight, even for 11; Amber, who was just a year older and her best friend, moved and put her arms around her the more popular girl caring a few moments for the other. Christian, the eldest of them at just a few months past Amber moved forward a bit looking around the woods while the girls talked. Amber trying to calm Jessie "SHHH i hear something..." Pedro, for his part was near his breaking point, being around the same age as Jessie; he had just helped kill another child...  
>There had been something wrong with him, Jason had always been a bully but he had never tried to kill them; they had bashed his head in with a bat! He had been twisted, Bloated and pale white, his eyes empty; black as ink. And then of course there were those lockers that The Lost had tried to pull them into...they had had to do it...i mean the alternative...was ...no they had to...<br>Pedro s head snapped up, as a low howl pierced the silence of the night; eyes could be seen in the trees reflecting the moonlights dim rays. Christian hissed the word everyone was thinking Wolves". As they surrounded them Pedro moved towards Jessie something breaking inside of him. Deciding that there best bet would be to distract the wolves and run; grabbing Jessie roughly would drag her forwards a bit ready to shove her back. Get ready to run!" Christian and Sarah both stared shocked at him "What are you doin? Christian watched him, "hey man that aint funny." As Christian spoke, the wolves would all offer a small whine backing away; then running about the time the kids heard a gunshot moments after the wolves ran.  
>Mr. Conri, their history teacher emerged from the darkness carrying a flashlight and a gun that smoked slightly in the cold of the night air. "Kids are you alright?" He would offer the flash light to Christian and took Jessie who was still too weak from running into his arms.<br>Carrying her in the crook of his left arm, they walked he would hang back a moment claiming to cover the rear as the other three made their way forward. He watched Pedro. A slight almost imperceptible growl rumbled in his chest. The boy was lost, it saddened him. Well somewhat, that the boy seemed so ready to sacrifice some one that should have been his friend. The boy would give his friends something in the end, Motivation. Yes they would grieve, but they would also fight all the harder for losing one of their own.  
>At the same time it also excited a darker part of him. He would take him tomorrow night he thought, glancing towards the sliver of a moon with lupine eyes. Before glancing back to the sleeping girl he carried as he walked forward it was good none turned around, for the lupine shine in his eyes would have been hard to explain as he watched Pedro.<br>For endangering his Queen the boy would die, after all tomorrow was the new moon... 


End file.
